Shooting Girl
by dityanicchi
Summary: Asano Gakushuu belum pernah kalah dari siapa pun dan dalam bidang apa pun, sebelum ia melihat sisi lain dari Hayami Rinka


**Disclaimer : Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

 _"Ayo, Gakushuu! Pergilah_ refreshing _sekali-kali!"_

Dan dia menyesal telah menyetujui ajakan lima manusia gila itu. Lihatlah yang terjadi sekarang. Seorang Asano Gakushuu, si tuan sempurna, dengan berat hati mengatakan bahwa dirinya tengah… tersesat.

Asano muda berkali-kali mempertemukan jari telunjuk dan dagunya sendiri. Mata _violet_ menyapu sekitar layaknya _scanner._ Ponselnya ditinggalkan karena ia tak bisa menyelipkan benda itu dalam _yukata_ merah yang baru pertama kalinya ia pakai. Gakushuu hanya membawa beberapa lembar uang bersamanya, yang ternyata tidak ada gunanya.

Kalau bukan karena ia bosan berada di rumah, Gakushuu tidak akan berada di tempat ini. Begitu berisik dan tidak menarik. Ia mendengus melihat beberapa bocah lelaki yang antusias menangkap ikan. _Hah_ , kalau mau, Gakushuu tinggal langsung pergi ke tengah laut dan memancing secara profesional. Lebih menarik dan penuh tantangan. Sang Asano tentu saja bisa memenangkan permainan itu dengan mudah.

Permainan yang lain juga sama. Terlalu gampang untuknya bahkan hanya dengan sekali lihat. Gakushuu sudah pernah mencoba yang lebih seru, lebih hebat, dan lebih sulit seribu kali lipat dari permainan anak-anak semacam menangkap mas koki.

Sangat membosankan. Teman-temannya juga tidak terlihat dimana pun. Gakushuu mendesah, "Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Ia melangkah perlahan, mendengus begitu melihat kembang api ditembakkan beruntun diatas sana. Kalau mau, Gakushuu bisa membeli kembang api seperti itu dalam jumlah sepuluh kali lebih banyak. _Hah_ , Gakushuu sungguh bosan dengan hidupnya yang monoton. Satu-satunya hiburan baru baginya, yaitu Kelas E, juga tidak ada disini sekarang.

"Cobalah! Menembak dengan tepat dan dapatkan hadiah!"

Gakushuu berhenti, menoleh cepat ke arah kiri. Ada stan menembak bebek-bebek kayu yang bergerak dengan hadiah-hadiah yang tidak terlalu ia perhatikan. Manik _violet_ nya terkunci pada senapan mainan dan bebek-bebek palsu yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Baiklah… aku coba satu."

Gakushuu pernah mengikuti latihan tembak sebelumnya, tapi itu hanya sebentar karena setelahnya ia bosan dan ingin mencoba latihan karate. Walaupun begitu, sebelum pergi Gakushuu sudah bisa menembak target berjarak lima belas meter. Seharusnya menembak target bergerak dengan jarak tiga meter menjadi hal yang mudah ia lakukan.

 _Dor_!

(Seharusnya begitu.)

"Sayang sekali, tembakanmu meleset."

Gakushuu mendecih, merasa dihina oleh bebek-bebek tak berdosa di seberang sana. "Itu karena jariku terpeleset."

(Alasan.)

Si peraih peringkat satu itu pun kembali mengeluarkan uang untuk mencoba dua kali lagi. Namun—

"Sayang sekali, meleset lagi, Nak."

—kedua serangan beruntun itu juga meleset.

Gakushuu menggeram kesal. Sialan. Orang-orang yang entah sejak kapan berkumpul di sekitarnya juga mulai terkikik mencurigakan. Sebelum dipermalukan lebih lama, Gakushuu segera meletakkan senapan mainan di tangannya kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Awas saja, lain kali akan kutunjukkan yang namannya kemenangan mutlak!" katanya berapi-api.

Dan deklarasi sepihak Gakushuu yang tidak dihiraukan siapa pun itu langsung terpatahkan hanya dalam selang waktu—

"Tepat sasaran! Selamat, Nona!"

—tiga detik saja.

"Apa?!"

Gakushuu menoleh secepat cahaya. Di tempat yang ia tinggalkan tadi, telah berkumpul banyak manusia dari berbagai kalangan tengah menatap takjub pada sesosok gadis ber _yukata_ biru. Perempuan yang sekarang memegang senapan mainan dan meminta untuk menembak lagi.

"Aku ingin semua hadiahmu, Paman."

 _Hei, hei, hei, jangan sombong dulu hanya karena kau berhasil satu kali!_

Setengah berlari, Gakushuu kembali ke stan yang tadi ia sumpahi. Alisnya berkerut dalam, jiwanya tersinggung berat. Pandangan menusuk ia berikan pada gadis berwajah datar yang tengah membidik sasaran penuh konsentrasi.

"Kau tidak akan berhasil kali ini. Tidak. Akan."

 _Dor!_

"Woooaaah!"

"Hebat sekali!"

"Kakak itu mengenai tepat di tengah!"

"Selamat, Nona!" si pemilik stan mulai terlihat khawatir hadiahnya habis.

Sementara Gakushuu menjatuhkan rahanganya secara tidak sengaja. "Apa? Yang benar saja!"

Gakushuu mendelik, melihat si gadis tersenyum kecil membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Tunggu… sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

Sang Ketua OSIS mengingat-ingat seluruh profil siswa Kunugigaoka, hingga akhirnya memorinya berhenti pada biodata siswi tidak mencolok dari Kelas E.

"Hayami… Rinka?" tidak yakin, Gakushuu menyuarakan nama itu agak keras.

Tak disangka, si gadis berkuncir dua malah menoleh cepat dan terlihat terkejut. Tapi tak lama. Sang penghuni kelas End itu pun kembali memusatkan atensi pada bebek-bebek menyebalkan di depannya.

Gakushuu mendengus, untuk pertama kalinya ia diabaikan secara tidak hormat. Awas saja, dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada gadis kurang ajar ini.

Maka Gakushuu kemudian berkata lantang, "Hayami Rinka. Kelas 3-E. Pasif, pendiam, membosankan."

 _Dor! Dor!_

"Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran! Kau mendapatkan boneka kelinci dan soda stroberi!"

Gakushuu tersenyum licik, mulutnya membeberkan semua yang ada dalam data Hayami Rinka tanpa henti, "Kemampuan akademik rata-rata. Kemampuan bersosialisasi buruk. Hubungan dengan orangtua—"

 _Dor! Dor! Dor!_

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Nona!"

Gakushuu menyeringai, "—memprihatinkan."

 _Dor!_

Bebek terakhir.

"Ooh... sayang sekali kau meleset, Nona."

Pemilik stan menyerahkan hadiah yang diterima Rinka dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Orang-orang yang melihat sudah pergi, sebagian kecewa dengan hasil akhir yang kurang sempurna. Gakushuu tertawa setan dalam hati, merasa telah menusuk Rinka di tempat yang tepat.

"Terima kasih, Paman."

Rinka mendekap hadiah-hadiahnya, lalu berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Gakushuu. "Senang melihatmu disini, Asano- _kun_."

Gakushuu bersidekap, "Selamat atas kemenanganmu, **walau tidak sempurna**."

Sang Ketua berharap Rinka akan marah padanya, atau minimal kesal. Tapi gadis penembak itu hanya menunduk sekali dan berlalu begitu saja. Wajahnya bahkan tetap sedatar tembok kamar Gakushuu! Sial. Harga diri Gakushuu rasanya sedang diinjak-injak oleh gadis yang sama sekali tidak istimewa.

"Kurang ajar kau, Hayami Rinka. Aku akan membuatmu takluk di hadapanku. Lihat saja!"

Dengan semangat membara, Gakushuu mengikuti Rinka diam-diam, mengamati tingkah polah gadis itu dan berusaha mencari celah untuk menjatuhkannya. Hal yang tanpa ia sadari tengah ia lakukan dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

(Gakushuu tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja telah mengistimewakan Rinka.)

.

.

lalu WB ._.

pengen buat latar festival tapi sayanya gatau apa-apa trus jadinya anchur gini wakaka ava-avaan ;;;;; dan mengapa asano OOC berat huhuhu /mojok


End file.
